


I'd Rather Stay on the Sofa with You

by GhostQueen (orphan_account)



Series: On the Sofa [1]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lasercorn is there but isn't mentioned, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GhostQueen
Summary: After consistently pulling long hours to put out Smosh Games videos, his personal channel videos, and still have time to stream, Sohinki's body has decided that enough is enough.





	I'd Rather Stay on the Sofa with You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fanfiction about real life people, but these guys are really cute together and I couldn't help it. At least they're cool with fanfiction. Although, if I ever met them again, I probably wouldn't be able to look them in the eye.

People, mainly preteens, idolize the life of an internet celebrity, not taking into account the many hours that may be poured into a single video. Most edit every single one of their videos. Some hire editors, mainly companies, like Smosh. Smosh, unlike most digital media companies, allows their employees to maintain their own channel, separate from the company, allowing them to pour even more hours into their craft.

Don’t be mistaken, it’s a fun job and most wouldn’t trade it for the world, but it’s not entirely glamorous. There are late nights, sleepless nights, long hours, and all to get a video out on time for the enjoyment of an audience. There are days where they can’t just make what they want to make, because they have to make what’s popular. But still, they play video games for a living.

Yet, it’s a living. It’s a job. They are not always the online personas they pretend to be. Sometimes it’s a mask, sometimes it’s not, but there will always be aspects of them hidden from the public. They require a paycheck like every other citizen in this corrupted economic system.

So, it’s not all fun and games while still being literally fun and games. But where does that leave our favorite characters when the cameras turn off? Are they still friends? Is there something more? Is hatred brewing under the surface?

These are questions their audience will never get the answer too.

Still, they can hypothesize. Thus the creation of fanfiction, shipping, and fan art. Most of these things treat the Youtuber lifestyle as something that is leisurely and something to be taken lightly. Few recognize the hard hours poured into the content made, probably causing a creator to have a malfunctioning sleep schedule.

This may be the exact reason that Sohinki has fallen asleep at his desk, controller in hand as a miscellaneous video game is shown on the dimming screen.

As expected, his friends took many photos. As good friends do.

A little known fact about Sohinki, he is a very deep sleeper, so when Joven picked him up to move him to the couch, he barely stirred, only so he could nuzzle his face into Joven’s chest.

His friends, of course, were also taking pictures of this. Mari and Wes were cooing at the site, as neither had seen their friend in such a vulnerable, innocent moment as Joven looked down at Matt with a fond expression. Boze had been clearing the couch of their junk, mostly unopened mail, and pulled a blanket out of somewhere, no one really thought to ask where.

Joven gently placed Matt down on the couch and he whined from the loss of warmth. Everyone froze, thinking he was waking up, but relaxed when Sohinki pulled slightly on Joven’s arm, clearly not conscious, but not exactly asleep either.

“Jovie,” he drew it out in the way only a sleep deprived person could, “Stay.”

Everyone who was not Joven had to keep their reactions silent, but had grins that reached across their faces.

Without hesitation, Joven replied, “Okay.”

It took a bit of cautious maneuvering, to keep Sohinki from waking up and to somehow fit two people on a couch obviously not meant for two people to lie down on, but they managed. Joven laid down on the couch and Sohinki was comfortably nestled on top of him, his face tucked into the crook of Joshua’s neck.

By this point, Mari was hitting Wes in order to not make too much sound. FLitz, however, was completely silent, trying to take aesthetic pictures of the pair. Boze moved to cover both men up with the blanket she had found earlier.

Joven was pretty comfortable. Sure, he wouldn’t be able to move for a while, but the sound of Sohinki’s soft breathing was slowly lulling him to sleep as well. They both really needed the sleep, Sohinki more than him, but he was more than happy to provide his services as a professional pillow. He still wasn’t quite sure where they stood in their relationship, but he knew that he just had to live in this moment.

His last thought before slipping into peaceful oblivion wasn’t even a thought, it was a feeling.

Contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe expect a sequel? Or not? Idk this entire fanfiction is entirely self-indulgent.  
> If you're here expecting any news on my Riverdale fanfiction, well, I'm sorry, the third part is about a fourth done, but hopefully it's done eventually.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!  
> -GhostQueen


End file.
